


Call waiting

by azziria



Series: Firestarter [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: D/s undertones, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve share a late-night phone call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call waiting

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of harmless phone sex.

Danny's waiting.

He's sitting on his bed, the bed he slept in as a kid, in the room he shared with Matty for all those years, wearing nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt, and he's waiting for the call, and he thinks that it should feel weird, it should feel wrong, feel dirty somehow, but it doesn't.

He's half-hard already in anticipation.

The clock ticks over to 11 and the phone in his hand vibrates. He swallows, takes a deep breath, hits accept and speaker and puts the phone carefully down on the bed next to him. "Are you alone?" The voice is low, the tone careful. There's no background noise that Danny can hear, it's 5 pm in Hawaii, and Danny wonders where he's found that's private enough to make the call from. Not his concern, though. All he has to do is follow orders.

"Yeah, I'm in my room."

"You naked?"

Like he was going to sit around bare-ass naked waiting for the call. "No. I'm in boxers and a T."

"Take them off," and the tone has gone from careful to commanding. "I want you naked, Danny." That sends him most of the way from half-hard to fully hard, and he pulls off the T, wriggles out of the boxers and tosses them to one side. "They're off," he says, feeling a shiver run across his skin that has nothing to do with the coolness of the night air.

"Good. Now kneel up on the bed, legs spread. You hard?" The tone is intense, now, hitting Danny right in the gut and making his stomach twist.

"What do you think?"

"Answer the question, _Daniel_. Are you hard?"

If he wasn't before, he is now. "Yes." "Glad to hear it," and he can almost hear the darkly satisfied smirk, "Did you remember what I told you?"

Oh yes, he remembered. No jerking off without permission. "You're mine, Danny, you don't come until I tell you, you know that, it's no different because you're away, you got that?" And right at that moment, the compromising position he'd been in, how close Steve had him to the edge, hearing how much this mattered to Steve, yeah, he'd have agreed to just about anything. So it's been three days back home in New Jersey, three nights when knowing he _mustn't_ has made him _want to_ all the more, has made him think of Steve and Steve's voice and Steve's hands and Steve's cock and all the things he and Steve have been doing together... three nights when he's lain there hard and wanting and known that he _could_ , that Steve would never know... but of course Steve _would_ know, of course he fucking well would, and Danny _promised_...

Which goes a long way to explaining the Pavlovian response his dick is exhibiting to the sound of Steve's voice, and why he's so fucking turned on kneeling here in the dark awaiting orders, and that would worry him, if he hadn't come to the hard-thought conclusion a while back that the only way to do this thing with Steve was to stop thinking about it, to stop judging himself and just let go...

"Danny!" Steve's voice snaps him back, and there's a harder edge to it now. " Did you remember what I told you?"

He takes a deep breath, tries not to sound shaky. "Yeah, yeah, I've not..."

"That's good, Danny. You ready?"

He swallows hard. "Yeah."

The tone is still low and insistent. "Take yourself in hand, Danny. Fingers loose, not too tight, go slow." Trust the bastard to tease, even now. "Close your eyes. Imagine I'm there with you, imagine it's me that's touching you, my fingers on your cock, my hand sliding up and down." And yeah, he can feel that, can feel the callouses against his skin, can see the dark, hungry look on Steve's face as he jacks Danny slow and firm... "Tighter, Danny, tighten your grip, but keep it slow," and God that's exquisite, exquisite torture, after three days he just wants to go for it, get himself off hard and fast, but Steve's in charge here, Steve's calling the shots, and Steve's not going to let him come yet. "Slide your other hand down, Danny, cup your balls, roll them between your fingers, do it," and he does that, and it's good, so fucking good that he can't help himself, can't help but let out a small moan of pleasure.

"Quiet, Danny!" The voice is still curt. "You don't want anyone to hear you, do you? Don't want to have to explain what you're doing here, all naked and hard and alone in the dark, getting yourself off to the sound of my voice..."

It's no fucking good, that's really not helping, he's getting close already, is leaking precome, can't stop himself...

"Steve, please..." and yeah, OK, that sounds desperate, but then he's getting that way, "I need..."

"Not yet, Danny," and the dark smirk is still there, he can fucking hear it, "Bet that feels so good, Danny, bet you look so good, on your knees for me, eyes closed, fist round your cock, all hard and desperate to come," and maybe the bastard doesn't sound quite so cool now, maybe there's just a touch of tension in the roughness of that voice. "Makes me wish I was there, Danny, makes me want keep you hard and put you down across the bed, hold you down and fuck you until you're begging me to let you come..." and yeah, definitely a hint of breathlessness there, "Harder, Danny, go on," and he follows orders, speeding up until he can feel it gathering in his belly, in the tightness of his balls, and if Steve doesn't give him permission soon he's damn well going to come anyway and fuck the consequences.

He lets out a groan, can't help it, "Please, Steve, I can't..."

"Not until I tell you Danny, you know that. Want you to imagine it, what it would feel like, my cock deep inside you, fucking you open, making you feel so good, making you beg me to touch you, to get you off, to let you come on my cock, imagine what that would feel like..."

He really, really can't hold on any longer, can hear the desperation in his voice, "Steve, I can't, I've got to..."

Steve's voice is definitely breathless now, his tone low and urgent. "Go on then, Danny, go for it, harder, faster, go on, come for me, do it now," and he's there, thrusting up and shuddering into his fist, coming hard to the sound of Steve's voice, can hear Steve grunt as he comes too because of course the fucker is jerking off as well...

There's a long moment filled only with the sound of heavy breathing, he can't tell if it's Steve's or his own, and then he hears a clanking sound followed by a muffled curse.

"Steve? Steve? You OK?"

When he comes back on the line he sounds shaky. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure, babe?" A suspicion sneaks through his head. "Um... where exactly are you, Steve?"

There's a short silence.

"Steve? Come on, tell me."

He swears he can hear McGarrett mentally shuffle his feet, hears him mutter something not loud enough for him to hear.

"No, didn't quite catch that, Steven. Tell me where you are."

And oh joy, he can _hear_ the blush in Steve's voice, he doesn't sound so commanding now. "Supply cupboard. Second floor. There was nowhere else private enough..."

And oh yes, it's priceless, Steve McGarrett jerking off in a supply closet, it's the funniest thing he's heard all year, and how much does he love this ridiculous man? He can't keep the affection out of his voice, knows he sounds soft, "I'll be back in three days, babe." Steve's regained his composure now, is back in control, voice low and filthy and full of promise, "Yeah, Danny, hope you're looking forward to it, I've got plans..." and his tone makes Danny's toes curl in the best possible way, and much as he loves New Jersey he can't wait to get on that plane...


End file.
